1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a method and apparatus for converting reciprocating motion to rotary motion. More specifically, this invention is related to an apparatus and method for converting reciprocating motion of varying potential to rotary motion of uniform potential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,437 by Flood discloses a rack and pinion mechanism for engines wherein reciprocating motion of the connecting rods drive a circular internal rack engaging a gear driving the same which is connected to a rotary output driving a flywheel. U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,744 by Webb discloses a somewhat similar arrangement as Flood wherein reciprocation of the pistons operates an internal elongated rack driving a pinion connected to a shaft for output. U.S. Pat. Nos. 233,810 and 1,803,426 by Simmons and Duckworth, respectively, disclose a rotary portion of a drive as the input which drives a pinion gear engageable with an elongated external rack whereby the rotary motion is translated into reciprocating motion. None of the foregoing prior art patents either singly or in combination teach or suggest the specific apparatus and method of this invention.